Marshmallows Over Me?
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: OneShot. Harry and Hermione take a trip down to the kitchens. Includes: marshmallows, smartyness and lots of fluff! HHr. PLEASE R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Marshmallows Over You  
**_By The ORIGINAL Meathead_

Harry approached Hermione from the other side of the Common Room.

"Hey Mione?" Harry said cautiously.

"Yes, Harry?" she said, looking up from her Ancient Runes textbook.

"Will you come to the kitchens with me?" he said, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Can't you see I'm reading? Ask Ron."

"But I want to go with you...and he already said 'no'." said Harry sheepishly.

"No." stated Hermione flatly.

"Please?"

"_No_. Ask someone else..." she said exasperatedly, "I'm sure Ginny would go with you."

Inwardly, Hermione felt a stab of jealously. _Why did I even suggest that?_ She thought,_ It sucks being in love with your best friend._

"But I want to go with _you_..." said Harry, sitting down next to her on the couch putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No," she said, shrugging his arm off and trying to control her frantically beating heart. She was sure he could hear it.

_He smells so good_ she thought.

"Pretty please?" said Harry, putting on his best pout.

"Harry. The puppy-dog face doesn't work on me...you should know that by now..." said Hermione, looking everywhere but directly at him, her resolve finally weakening.

"But Mione...I'm huuungry. Pweeeeetty please?" said Harry, stilling pouting at her.

"Oh alright," she said exasperatedly, "this better be worth it."

"It will be Mione! Just think of the reward...steaming hot chocolate with little tiny marshmallows!" said Harry excitedly.

"Mmm...that does sound yum," murmured Hermione, "maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all."

Harry started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You," said Harry with a smirk, "you said the puppy dog face doesn't work."

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face, if you must know it was…the marshmallows." she said quickly.

_Whew_ she thought _that was a close one!_

"Yeah right, you just want to spend alone time with me don't you?" said Harry, slipping his arm around her waist, that infuriating smirk still on his face.

"You wish Harry, you wish..." said Hermione rolling her eyes, and struggling to keep her breathing even.

_He's closer to the truth than he thinks,_ she thought.

"Don't role your eyes at me! It's a perfectly valid assumption!" exclaimed Harry.

"What that I would choose marshmallows over you?" said Hermione with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah!" said Harry, "Hey! That wasn't very nice."

"But it's perfectly valid," said Hermione trying to keep a straight face.

"Curse you and your..." Harry searched for a word, "...smartyness."

"Smartyness?" grinned Hermione.

"Yes. Smartyness." said Harry seriously.

"I think Ron is rubbing off on you," said Hermione wriggling out of his grip on her waist.

"I wouldn't be surprised...seven years must do that to some people." said Harry with a shrug, silently missing her warmth.

"Yes. I'm actually rather surprised I'm still sane after prolonged contact with you." said Hermione, looking straight ahead with an overly thoughtful look on her face.

"Sane." remarked Harry, "Hm. Whatever make you sleep at night Mione!"

"Hey!" Hermione cried, "Now who's not being nice! Who's the one walking with you to the kitchens, eh?"

"You are," said Harry sullenly with the hint of a smile on his face, "sorry Mione."

"Apology accepted." sniffed Hermione haughtily. "Come on, hurry up. The marshmallows are calling."

"And you claim you're sane."

"Shut up Harry."

oOo

"Mmm Dobby this is delicious!" exclaimed Hermione after her first sip of hot chocolate.

"Yeah. Fantastic Dobby," added Harry.

"You're welcome Harry Potter and Miss Hermy," said Dobby with a low bow.

Hermione pursed her lips at the sight but didn't say anything, much to Harry's relief.

"Can I have some of those marshmallows to take back Dobby?" asked Harry politely, "I seem to have finally found something to bribe Hermione with."

"Hrmph. Stupid boys." mumbled Hermione, blowing on her hot chocolate before saying in a dignified voice, "Harry, you have froth on your lip."

"Would you like to lick it off?" said Harry in a deep sexy voice, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, successfully hiding her blush behind her mug of hot chocolate.

"I'm only joking."

"I should punch you for that," said Hermione, and after a moment's deliberation punched him solidly in the arm.

"Ouch! Jesus woman I said I was joking!" said Harry, clutching his arm.

"Oh grow up Harry. Be a man," tutted Hermione.

"Finished!" said Harry, placing his empty mug down on the table.

"Harry!" said Hermione, "How can you be finished your hot chocolate already! You're meant to _savour_ hot chocolate!" she said exasperatedly, "It's a universally acknowledged rule!" she added with a decisive nod.

"Universally acknowledged rule?" asked Harry, "What universe are you from then?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," said Hermione in a flat tone.

"No need to be sarcastic." said an affronted Harry.

oOo

"Mione..." whined Harry some time later.

"Hmm." said Hermione still savouring her hot chocolate.

"I'm cold."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have drank your hot chocolate so fast then." reprimanded Hermione.

"Miiioooooonnnnneeee..." whined Harry again.

"What?"

"I'm still cold," He said pouting at her.

"Oh stop pouting," said Hermione rolling her eyes, "haven't you ever heard of a heating charm?"

"Oh right..." said Harry sheepishly.

Hermione laughed, "You are so stupid sometimes Harry, it amazes me."

"I like your laugh Hermione." Said Harry on impulse, "It's pretty you should laugh more."

"Uh...thank you?" said Hermione a deep blush steadily creeping up into her cheeks.

"But I have to say I like that blush even more," said Harry with a smirk.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione trying to control her blush.

After a few minutes silence Harry said randomly, "I feel like ice cream now. Do you feel like ice cream Mione?"

"No thank you. I'm still _savouring_ my hot chocolate."

"OK," said Harry with a shrug, "Hey Dobby!" he called.

"Yes Harry Potter? How may Dobby help?" said Dobby eagerly.

"What ice-cream flavours have you got?"

"Oh Harry Potter! We have chocolate, mint, vanilla, strawberry, Bertie Bott, caramel, green tea, cookies and cream, marshmallow..."

"You have marshmallow flavour!" exclaimed Harry.

"Certainly Harry Potter Sir, we also have lemon, squid tentacles, raspberry..." said Dobby rattling off the many types of ice creams available.

"Uh...did he say strawberry?" whispered Hermione.

"Yeah he did before...I thought you didn't want any ice-cream," Harry whispered back.

"I never said I didn't want any...only that I hadn't finished my hot chocolate." whispered Hermione, "Oh, stop that bloody smirking!" she added venomously.

"Language Miss Granger." grinned Harry.

"Shut up Harry." She whispered before saying at normal volume, "I'll have strawberry thanks Dobby."

"Certainly Miss Hermy. What will Harry Potter have sir?" said Dobby over-enthusiastically.

"Uh, I think I'll try marshmallow flavour," said Harry with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Manners Harry!" said Hermione, nudging him with her elbow.

"Please," Harry grudgingly added, all the while staring at Hermione thoughtfully.

"What?" she said nervously "Is there something on my face?"

Harry shifted closer to her and leaned forward to inspect her face, Hermione's breath hitched in her throat.

"Nope nothing there." said Harry leaning back.

Before Hermione had the time to think of a reply Dobby appeared with two bowls of ice cream. They dug in eagerly after both of them shot a quick 'thank-you' at Dobby.

"Mmm...this is good!" exclaimed Hermione

"Uh Mione...you've got some on your cheek," said Harry amusedly looking at her.

"Oh where? Did I get it?" she asked, rubbing at her face.

"Not quite," said Harry.

"Can you clean it off for me Harry?" she asked.

"With my tongue?" he asked cheekily, shifting slightly closer.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, a blush once again rising in her cheeks.

"I really do like that blush," said Harry, moving closer so their legs were nearly touching.

"Harry is it just me...or are we sitting...really...close...together?" said Hermione, slightly breathless from Harry's closeness.

It was meddling with her brain.

"We could be closer," suggested Harry in a sexy voice, leaning in so their faces were just centimeters from each other's.

Hermione could hardly think straight.

She did how ever, muster up a reply, "What are you tal-"

Harry cut her off, his lips capturing hers with his own. Hermione reflexively reached up and locked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. They broke apart several minutes later, breathless.

"You taste like the best strawberry ice cream I've ever had," said Harry, licking his lips fervently, "yum."

"Well if I'm the best," said Hermione still slightly dazed from the kiss, "then you're going to have to share."

"What! Why?" exclaimed Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Hermione swooned. "Because everyone wants to try the best," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Too bad. You're mine. My Mione."

"Who said?" said Hermione coyly.

"Me," growled Harry.

Harry then without warning pulled her into his lap and starting passionately attacking her lips with his own. Hermione was completely at his mercy, his soft lips becoming addictive.

When they finally pulled apart all Hermione could say was, "OK then."

"OK what?" asked Harry confused.

"Wasn't that your daft way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" asked Hermione amusedly.

Harry said nothing, instead pulling her in for another kiss. Hermione didn't complain.

"So you're serious?" Harry asked when they pulled apart.

"Of course Harry. Who else is there?" replied Hermione.

"Well..." Harry said with a smile, "you are pretty fond of marshmallows..."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione shaking her head and pulling him in for another kiss.

When they detached themselves from each other's lips Hermione whispered seductively in Harry's ear, "Don't you know you taste like marshmallows?"

**The End.**

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Constructive criticism welcome! :-)**

**Sam**


End file.
